The Prom Queen
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena Gilbert runs for prom queen she realizes that her popularity may not be all that it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The Prom Queen

Chapter 1

Mascara dripped from her lashes as a knock sounded from the bathroom stall starling Elena as she wiped her eyes and plastered on her best fake smile opening the bathroom stall.

"Are you okay? I heard crying in here." A girl Elena never saw said looking around as if she were embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just watching a video to pass the time in there. You know how dramatic some vloggers can be." Elena stated, the lie coming easily to her lips.

"Oh yeah totally. So dramatic. Hey, aren't you Elena Gilbert?"

"That's me." She replied with a smile.

"Oh my God, I loved your speech at the assembly last month. It was so inspiring and secures you a spot for the prom court this year."

"I sure hope so, and if I do get elected, I would love your vote."

"You can count on me Elena. I'll see you around."

"See you around." Elena smiled as the girl left the bathroom and her smiled turned into a frown yet again. God, she hated putting on that fucking fake smile just for a vote.

Washing her face, Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror with a pair of bloodshot and tear stained eyes looked back at her. God, she needed to get her act together before someone else saw her like this. Some girls could afford that luxury, but she could not.

After Elena made sure that she was presentable, she went out of the bathroom walking with her held head high as she walked over to her friend Caroline's locker.

"What are my stats today?"

"You're still at number 5." She answered putting on her favorite shade of red lipstick.

"Fuck. Who the hell is beating me?"

"Let's see." Caroline answered pulling her clipboard out and examining the results before her.

"First up in fourth place we have Bonnie Bennett."

"How the hell am I losing to Bonnie? She's not even that interesting."

"Aren't you two friends?" Caroline asked peeping over her clipboard with a questioning look.

"That's beside the point. Forget it. Just tell me who the next girl is."

"Amber Bradley is in third."

"Second?"

"Lexi Branson."

"Of course, she is. Who's in first?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

"The queen of perfect. Of course, she would be first place she's a Mikaelson after all. It's her fucking legacy or something."

"If you know that then why are you bothering competing against her?"

"Because I want to prove to myself that I can do it."

"Then I suggest you work a little harder to get yourself on the map. You're not even in the top three."

"Why are you being so bitchy today?"

"Maybe because you're so obsessed with winning prom queen that it's all you ever talk about anymore."

"Well sorry if it bothers you so much, but this is important to me. So maybe try stop being so self-involved occasionally."

"Seriously. You're telling me I need to be less self-involved. Get over yourself Elena."

"Whatever." Caroline answered slamming her locker door and walking away from Elena. Fine. She didn't need her anyway.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice asked making Elena instantly roll her eyes as she turned around to see none other than Damon Salvatore smirking at her. Great. Just what she needed.

"What do you want Salvatore?"

"Just wondering if you have your notes for our biology project."

"Shit. I totally spaced. Sorry."

"You know if you paid half as much attention to your schoolwork as you did this prom queen stuff you'd actually be pretty good at it."

"Sit on a dick and spin Salvatore. I have more important things to worry about."

"Like winning a plastic crown that won't get you far in your life?"

"That crown is worth more than you think Salvatore."

"Just please have your notes by tomorrow I don't want to fail because of you."

"I'll be sure to bring them by tomorrow."

"Well hopefully you do, because this assignment is important to me and I would appreciate it if you take it seriously."

"I am taking it seriously."

"Really because it doesn't look like that."

"Just give me a break okay. I've been dealing with a lot recently."

"Like what dress to wear and what shoes will go with it."

"Fuck off Salvatore."

"You first Gilbert." He replied walking away from her as she slammed her locker feeling done with this day. What the hell was wrong with people today?


	2. Chapter 2

The Prom Queen

Chapter 2

"What about this one?" her mother asked holding up a dress as Elena sighed.

"It's alright, but I feel as if it's not the one."

"Well we do have five more stores at this mall that we could check."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So how was school?" her mother asked when they exited the store.

"It could have been better."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just some douchebag in my class that won't let up."

"Do you know why he's bothering you?"

"Not really, he's just an asshole most times."

"I think that's just some guys in general."

"I just don't know want I did to make him hate me so much."

"What do we ever do to make people hate us?"

"No idea."

"Come along. I'm sure your next dress will be in here somewhere."

Nodding Elena went in the dress shop where she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rebekah." Elena hissed causing the other girl to turn around with a smile.

"Why, hello there Elena, I didn't expect to see you over here on this side of the mall."

"Just shopping for my prom dress. I guess that's what you're doing here."

"Of course, it is, but if you're shopping for dresses may I suggest that you go to a store a little more within your price range."

"I think I'm fine right here, but I would reconsider that dress if I were you."

"Oh yeah. Why is that?"

"It kind of makes you look fat." Elena answered as Rebekah shook her head going back to what she was doing before Elena had come in.

Rolling her eyes, Elena moved to where she could check out a dress before her mother moved over to join her.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" her mother asked, her face set in disappointment.

"She's a piranha mom. She doesn't have feelings and what I said to her was nothing compared to what she has said to me."

"It doesn't mean you have to stoop down to her level. I taught you to be a better person than that."

Rolling her eyes, Elena answered her mother feeling her temper rise.

"Well maybe I'm tired of being the better person. In the end it gets you nothing but people walking all over you."

"Oh Elena. You have so much left to learn." Her mother said sadly.

"I'm going to try these on." She replied grabbing a few dresses as she walked to the dressing room not willing to have this conversation. Her mother just didn't understand. She just hoped one day she would.


End file.
